1. Field of the Invention V The present invention relates to record and regenerative method and a regenerative apparatus, wherein video information, audio information or the like is recorded and regenerated by means of a record medium such as a video disk or a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a system in the prior art, analog video signal outputted from disk player as a video regenerative device is added by digital video signal (hereinafter referred to as "graphics signal") thereby special regenerative image is obtained. In such a system, as shown in FIG. 1, graphics signal and audio signal ar previously stored by an external storage device 41 such as a floppy disk device, and audio signal from a video disk player 42 and the graphics signal and the audio signal from the external storage device 41 are supplied to a microcomputer 43 and processed, and video signal from the video disk player 42 is mixed with the graphics signal in a MIX circuit 44 and outputted whereas the audio signal is mixed in the microcomputer 43 and outputted.
However, since the storage medium such as a floppy disk in the external storage device is small in its storage capacity, in order to increase the information content such as graphic image or audio, a plurality of record media are required.
Also maximum recording time of the video disk in the prior art is about one hour in single face. In order to lengthen the maximm recording time, there are method of applying the compression processing to the video signal and the audio signal regarding frequency band or time and then recording the processed signal, and method of improving the record density of the record medium without the processing. However, in the former, a circuit of complicated constitution is required for the compression processing of the video signal, and particularly it cannot be easily realized from the aspect of the cost that the compression processing is performed while the quality of the video signal such as NTSC system is maintained. Also regarding the latter, the technical level to realize this method in practice is not yet attained in the present. Accordingly, it is not easy that the video signal and the audio signal in a plurality of channels are recorded and regenerated on single record medium without reducing the recording time.